It's Still a Love Story Romeo
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: 278 yrs ago I was in love with a man named Edward Anthony Mason, he died two days after we got married, Dr. Cullen felt great remorsem and gave me his sympathy, now 278 yrs later I am at this High School in Forks, and I smell someone rather familiar- Bell
1. Love Story

_**Disclaimer: So tell me in Twilight is there a girl named Caylyn that Edward dumps Bella for? That he falls in love with has a baby and then changes her? There isn't? Oh… well then I guess Twilight isn't mine… cause if it was that's how the story would go… I'm Caylyn by the way, and the girl that really owns Twilight, her name is Stephanie Meyers, she's almost as great as J.k Rowling.!!! **_

This story was inspired by the song Love Story by Taylor Swift.

**Just pretend that the Spanish Influenza was in the 14****th**** century (1300's) thanks!!**

XXX

"Miss Swan?" A voice asked. It was Esmeralda, my maid, best friend, and sister.

I turn to her about to comment on her called me that. Then I see her father standing in the hallway and I realise that she would be punished for informally acknowledging me. "Yes?" I asked, throwing a knowing wink in there.

She smiled half-heartedly. "Your father has requested your presence in his study."

"Thanks, Essy." I whisper and I brush past.

I enter my fathers study checking myself in the mirror on the wall outside of the study. I wore a light blue gown, tightly fitted at the waist, this being controlled by the lacing in the back. It had three-quarter length sleeves end in long tippets.

"Father?" I say as I enter the dusty study.

"Isabelle!" He exclaims. "Come here my girl I must tell you something." I sit across from my father. He is Sir Charles Duke of Marlborough.

"Isabelle it is time that you find a suitable bachelor," he says slowly, but seriously.

"You want me to marry father?" I ask. He nods.

"You are fifteen, your cousin had two kids by the time she was your age." I nod. Yes she did.

"There will be a ball tomorrow, and you shall find a bachelor, or I shall find one for you. Is this understood my dear?"

"Yes father." I say. He nods and motions for me to leave.

--

I stood with three friends. Liana was heavily pregnant, Sarah-Bella was slightly drunk and Elizabeth was apparently bored.

"I am going to get another glass of wine." I said. They nod and I turn around.

Being me, I trip over my own shadow and go tumbling backwards. But I was caught. I look up at the man that had caught me. He had bronze coloured hair and bright green eyes; and don't get me started on his smile.

"Thank you." I say a little breathlessly. He nods and stands me up straight.

I walk briskly to the balcony, forgetting my drink and my friends; I sigh and take a deep breath, breathing in the summer air.

"Hello." The bronze haired man says.

"Hello." I reply.

"May I ask your name?" I smile at him.

"It is Isabelle Swan, and yours kind sir?"

"I am Edward Mason. This party is for you is it not?"

I nod. "Yes it is." His smile becomes wider.

"May I ask Miss Swan to dance at her own party?"

I nod. He takes my hand and leads me onto the floor. Then we dance, but only for ten minutes before my father comes up. "Mason! What do you think you're doing dancing with my daughter!" He yells. I even flinch.

"Father-" I was cut off by Edward.

"I think I will leave now. Thank you for the dance Miss Swan."

I follow him out the room, and arrive in the entrance hall just as he leaves, then I sit on the staircase.

"Isabelle, I never want you to see that boy ever again!" my father says. "He's nothing but trouble for this family."

I nod and go to my room. I just sat on my bed when I heard the tapping on my window.

I open it to see Edward standing there getting ready to throw another pebble, "Edward!" I whispered.

He nods. "Meet me in the Garden!" He says.

I obey and run the gardens. Holding a lantern I wander until he shows up form the darkness. I run to him. "Edward!"

"Sh, we must keep quiet. We're dead if they know."

I nod. "Close your eyes." I tell him, he obeys. "Now, let's escape this town for a little while." He smiles at me and I lead him through the gardens that I had dedicated my life to grow.

"These are beautiful gardens." He tells me taking my hand.

"I remember that my mom used to tell me that my great grandmother had started growing it; my mother spent all her extra moments in life in these gardens. And when I was born and she died the last thing she told my father was to make sure that I looked after her garden."

He looked at me with his emerald eyes. "I am sorry."

I shook my head. "It's alright." I pulled him along hoping to drop the tender subject.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Why don't we run away?" I asked Edward after my latest quarrel with my father about my still unmarried life style. "You know, elope."

Edward had just old me that he must leave, that his father was taking him away from me and my father.

Edward smiled. "You want to run away and get married?" I nodded.

"Then let's go I can have a carriage here within the hour!" I frowned.

"I didn't actually think…" He cut me off with a kiss.

"I love you my Juliet." He whispered in my ear.

"You are everything to me Romeo, please don't go." HE smiled and kissed me again.

"Never."

And so we ran, together, and we were happy until that day two years after they ran away. "I'm sick." He said.

"Sick? What do you mean love?" I asked.

"I have the Spanish Influenza." He said keeping a distance from me. "And I must stat away from you, and get to a doctor."

I nodded. "But what about our wedding tomorrow, we finally convinced my father."

"I am sorry love, but it will have to wait."

"I took him to the hospital, when we got there we found that his mother was also there, she was much worse off than he though. He spent two days there and then his mother died, and he had fallen unconscious.

"Dr. Cullen, please, please, tell me Edward will be alright." I sobbed.

HE shook his head. "I am afraid Miss Swan-"

"Mrs Mason." I cut in. He looked at me sympathetically and then continued. "Mrs Mason, I am afraid that Edward will not survive the hour." I sobbed even harder. Then I ran off, to the gardens, our garden.

Sitting there I started to scream and sob and scream some more. Then I saw her. Esmeralda, her black hair falling limply on her pale shoulders. She had crimson red eyes and her dress was ripped. Her corset was showing, and she was cover in dried blood. It was even caked to the side of her perfect lips. But this did not matter, she was still beautiful; even more so than before.

"Leave me Essy!" I demanded ignoring her strange look.

She growled at me. "I said leave me be!" Then she ran full force at me.

She bit me and I screamed, and if it hadn't been for her father she have killed me. Yes I had been bitten by a night devil, the very same night devil that was burned by her father right before my eyes.

I spent my newborn days alone in the gardens, finding that I could hunt animals I became more confident. I spent my years alone. Watching my family cry in grief for my apparent suicide. But then they stopped, and they grew old and died.

Now 278 years later I slammed the door to an old truck I bought off a Native in a wheel chair and looked the school I was about to enter… Forks High… and what was that smell? More vampires? Well at least I'm not completely alone.

XXX

**A/N: Ok, so you can all probably guess where this is going!! Yay!! REVIEW!!**


	2. Reunion!

"_Belle, love, come here!" Edward called in his sweet voice. Though it was rough, he sounded sick, though of course he was._

"_Yes Edward?"_

"_I have asked Dr. Cullen to permit a priest in here to marry us." I smiled broadly and almost kissed him, but he held a hand up to stop me._

_I nodded. I wasn't allowed to make contact with him. He didn't want me sick as well. _

_--_

_The minister came an hour later, he married us and Edward allowed me to kiss my hand touch his cheek with it._

"_You are now Mrs Mason." He proclaimed happily. Then he closed his eyes. "I love you Isabelle." He whispered, and then he fell unconscious._

_Dr Cullen came into the room. He had gleaming golden hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. If it wasn't for his skin I would think that he was one of the legendary Night Devils, a vampire… but that's silly he's a doctor nothing more._

Though of course, months later as my eyes turned that shade of topaz I saw how wrong I was, Dr Carlisle Cullen was a vampire. 

--

I had a really boring morning; I met a few people, Eric, Jessica and Mike. They offered to sit with me at lunch, of course I'd rather sit alone, but I wanted to fit in. So I sat with them.

"Hey Edward's not here today." A girl, I learned her name was Angela, commented. I felt my chest tighten at that name.

Jessica looked over at a table of teenagers… the other vampires. A short one with black hair looked at me curiously.

"Alice Cullen is watching you." Jessica whispered.

"Cullen?" I asked, anger grew in me, anger at the doctor that could not save my precious Edward.

The male with blond hair snapped his attention to me, he seemed angry about something. "Yes, Dr. Cullen, they're his adopted children." She said.

I swallowed, oh the irony. He was a doctor as well, and if he adopted these vampires, he was obviously one too. Was it the same one?

Then he came in.

He looked almost exactly the same. His gleaming bronze coloured hair, his dazzling smile, even though this one never reached his eyes; the only thing I was disappointed about was that his eyes were no longer my green, they were no longer the color that could take my breathe away whenever I saw them, but they were golden, just like mine.

I stood up quickly. Almost too quickly. Thankfully nobody noticed. "Change your mind about being hungry?" Mike asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to talk to…" I trailed off my gaze still on my Edward.

Then I walked away. "Stupid girl think she has a chance with Edward? Yeah, right." Jessica scoffed.

"Hello." Alice said as I walked up to the table.

They all looked up at me, but my eyes stayed on Edward. And his gaze was intense, then his mouth started to open, and then I have no clue what came over me, but I sobbed. I don't know if it was in pain, or if it was because I was seeing him again, or maybe it was because I knew that this was a dream. Yeah that had to be it.

But then he stood up. "Belle…" He whispered.

I looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "Juliet…" he corrected himself and I smiled.

"Edward, my Romeo." I replied and he came over to me. He hugged me tightly.

"You died." I said looking at him. "Not even an hour after we were married, the disease killed you, Dr Cullen told me you wouldn't survive… wait a sec… Dr Cullen was a…" He nodded.

"Yes, he changed me. I was going to find you, but I wasn't allowed near humans for years, then when I returned in search for you. I was told that you had committed suicide. And I returned to my family."

He looked at the other four vampires. "Come sit love." He said and I sat next to him.

"Guys this is Isabelle Swan-"

"Actually it's Isabella Mason." I corrected.

He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Isabella?"

"Isabelle sounded too old fashion." I only shrugged.

He laughed. "I guess… and you have been going by my last name all these years?" I nodded.

"Yes, every city that I stayed in I was Mrs. Isabella Mason." His smile grew.

"And here?"

"Well it's my first time being a teenager so it's Miss. Isabella Mason." He chuckled.

"So you two are married?" A male asked, he had dark curly hair, and he was… big.

Edward nodded, about to say something when the one named Alice cut him off. "Emmett, you knew Edward was married. Whenever some one mentions that he should get a mate, or when ever Tanya is around he always says that he's married."

"He was a widower!" The pretty blonde vampire demanded.

"Rose calm down." The other blond, male, said.

Edward shook his head. "You want to go for a walk?" He asks. I smiled at him.

"Escape this town for a little while?" I said. He nods.

"How about after school, I would prefer not to skip my first day of school. I've never gone in this grade before remember? I was fifteen when we ran away and I never did go back to school like I planned." His eyes became sombre.

"Yes, things never did go as planned…" I smile at him.

"But we're together now, that's all that matters." He nodded.

"You never have to be alone Juliet." I smiled and kissed him gently.

I heard Jessica gasp and Edward started to laugh, and for some reason that got his family to gape. "What?" I asked.

"Jessica Stanley is thinking of ways to kill you right now." I laughed too, still confused.

"What's wrong with you guys?" He asked looking at his family. Then scoffed. "Come on Jasper I've laughed before!" Okay, what was going on?

"Not like that!" Alice squealed and hugged me.

"Isabella you are the best thing ever!"

I smiled. "Call me Bella." I said hugging her awkwardly.

"You never did introduce us!" Alice said. "Talk about rude.

I chuckled and looked at Edward. "Um, well Belle, this is Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said bowing my head.

"You are very old fashioned aren't you?" Emmett asked before bursting out laughing.

I shrugged. "I guess I am."

I looked at Edward who looked kind of mad. "Love, what's wrong?"

He looked at Mike. "Newton should learnt o keep his thoughts about a married woman to a minimum."

"Thoughts?" I finally asked.

"I can hear thoughts, it's my power."

"Oh." I said slowly, then I smiled. "Can you figure out mine!" He looked at me a moment. Then shook his head. "I'll give you a hint, I'm think about it."

"Well that gives it away!" Emmett exclaims.

Edward shakes his head again, but differently from the first time. "I can not hear your-" He stops mid sentence.

"Yeah." I say. Then I lean against him and continue to converse with his family… my new family I guess.

XXX

**A/N: Too quick? I was trying to think of ways to make the reunion come a little later, but I couldn't so here it is!! **


End file.
